Fallen Angel
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Animated. While driving home, Bumblebee almost gets killed by a falling hibernation capsule, with someone inside! My theory of Arcee coming into the series! ArceexBumblebee
1. On the way Home

This is a fanfic of my thoughts of how Arcee would be introduced to the animated series! :D This is a BumblebeexArcee fanfic just to let you know, and as to why it isn;t a ArceexRatchet, will be answered in the next couple of chapters. Be cool kay? Anyway, This feels like a long story, and so far I think I got a good hold on it! Please read and enjoy all of you!

* * *

In the never ending vast void of space, there lived many lost souls. Some never seem to find a purpose to live or find a way back to their homes. Lost forever in the eternal darkness, hoping to be found by a kind face.

A capsule floated in the dead of space. It looked like a lone coffin with the glass fogged up by ice and the cold, blurry from the inside-out. But even with the ice building up like moss on a forest tree, there was a vague image of someone inside not moving. Once glance would have told you it was dead, but the steady beat of a heart still functioned softly in the timeless air.

The large coffin like structure continued to float in space, carrying its prisoner with it, spinning in slow yet uncontrolled circles with no gravity to hold it down. Soon the capsule floated through the stars and past planets. It barely missed the gravitational field of them by some force of luck. That is until it reached a blue planet in a small galaxy, third rock from the sun.

"Autobot ship: Detected. Destination: Planet #1243253. Password…zztzz…Password…" the capsule frizzed in and out, sparking from a broken mini-computer at its side. There the capsule lost its control and began to plummet to the giant sphere.

Its destination was locked on a ship that had crashed landed there not to long ago, and on an Autobot near there.

The air was cool and crisp. Some trees were nothing but skinny twigs in the dirt with several others bushy and brown while the ground was littered with the leaves of autumn. The city streets of Detroit was alive with bustle as ever with people walking in the blistering winds in heavy coats and thick scarves. With winter coming soon, the stores began their Yule time tradition;

Getting stuff out for Christmas.

"But…I thought you said Thanksgiving was the next holiday." Bumblebee asked confused seeing green and red tensile being hung along the side of the road of stores and shops. The sights and sounds of the city was what he loved the most, and seeing a sudden change of decoration set him off on an odd spot.

Sari finished the long sip of hot chocolate to smile at the blinking screen next to the wheel. "It is Bumblebee, but people want to get a head start on the holidays to start selling presents."

"But…Halloween was just last week." the yellow minivan muttered still confused.

"They do say Christmas comes earlier every year." the young girl retorted.

Bumblebee bit back a sigh. He'll just never understand these humans.

"Hey Bumblebee, how much longer? I want to show everyone the new movie we got!" Sari said tapping the twisting wheel.

"Hang on, ok? I'm going as fast as I can!" the yellow Autobot said turning on the road. "But if you want to go to the base so badly, I'll just take a short cut." he said, a smirk playing in his voice.

"Oh NO!" Sari exclaimed quickly dumping her drink and making a grab for the steering wheel. Bumblebee gave a yelp at the hot contents spilled on the passenger seat and veered off course a bit. "Every time we take one of your shortcuts, we end up lost! Go back to the main roads! Now!" Sari yelled, trying to fight for control over the car.

"No! I'm driving, and say we take a short cut!" Bumblebee shouted and veered to the side, hoping to make the girl loose her grip. The pigtailed human was persistent however, and held on tighter to the steering. Both struggled to turn the wheel to their wanted direction, but ended up jerking side to side from the road to the dirt. The two fought and fought over the wheel, neither noticing the small traffic they barely miss on the road, barely scrapping some cars as they honked madly after them. The two slid over the cold roads and never once noticed the danger they were in.

Sari looked up to see the danger however and gasped in horror!

"Bumblebee!"

"Sari!"

HONK!! HONK!!

Both Autobot and human looked up just in time to see an 18 wheeler coming right at them! Both screamed in terror and steered the wheel in the same direction so that they ran off the dirt road, the truck speeding past them. Bumblebee lost control and sight of where he was, only knowing for a fact that he was hitting tree branches and lots of rocks! Sari jumped and bumped all over the inside of the car as the two fell deeper and deeper into the ditch they got themselves into. Suddenly the roller derby was over when a tree came into the line of fire, making Bumblebee its first victim to crash into.

BAM!! "POOF!" went the air bag hitting nothing.

"Oooowwwwwwww…." Bumblebee whined as he transformed into his Autobot body while holding Sari in his hands. "That hurt…" he moaned and rubbed his severely dented head. "Way to go Sari! Ratchet's going to turn me into spare parts now when he see's this!" he yelled. The yellow mini-van stopped however when no response came from the small female. "Sari?" he said peering down at his hands.

The girl didn't move and her eyes were shut softly, as though she was dreaming of something sweet.

"Sari?! Sari! Speak to me! Sari!" Bumblebee cried out frantically. He shook her small form gently, but still got no response. He lowered his processor to her body and heaved a loud sigh of relief to hear her breathing and a steady heartbeat. Now that he took a good look at her, he saw a deep bruise on her forehead.

"Aw scrap." Bumblebee cursed. "Stupid! Stupid!" he yelled shaking his head. He hurried up the slope on the ditch, slipping and sliding on the icy wet mud. Bumblebee tried to use his wheels, but only ended up spreading mud all over the place. He gave a grunt and finally reached the top of the hill and looked in both directions for any sign of the cities.

All that was in sight was fading lights to the west side of the road, and he gave a loud groan as how far the lights looked. Glancing at the sleeping bundle in his hands, Bumblebee frowned with worry. She hardly brought a coat, and the air was sure to freeze her bodily systems.

"Aw scrap…Scrap! Scarp! Scarp!" Bumblebee cursed as he transformed and placed the girl gently on his seat, fastening the seatbelt securely. "I just know the other guys are going to kill me for this…" he mumbled as he drove off down the road.

* * *

So what do ya'll think? What do you will happen next? :3 NEXT TIME!

* * *


	2. Dude, what hit me?

Chapter two! XD Yay! What will happen now? Bumblebee has to get home soon!

* * *

A while past by and Bumblebee was beginning to near the hidden base at the edge of the city. All the while the bug beetle was dreading the arrival of his return, certain questions would be asked and a girl to wake up and place the blame on the obvious prosecutor. Well, maybe she wouldn't do that. Sari is too good natured to do that, but still, Bumblebee feel's responsible. Therefore he should confess right off the bat.

Or maybe stall until she wakes.

But he was worried. REALLY worried. He would rather face the furious doc any day than delay a medical check-up.

The minivan drove near the base until he glanced up at the night sky with his unseen Cybertronian optics. Soft milky white clouds hovered over the earth, looking so close that a human could reach out and pluck them from the sky. His old home never had clouds. They barely had something that resembled water. And they never had sun either. It was always dark. Here it was bright and colorful and peaceful. Crazy sometimes but that's what makes it cool!

Still, looking at all this moisture and life reminds him of his younger days, wishing he could remember a single solar cycle where he had some meaning in his life. But all that came up were sad memories of his childhood as an orphan and forced to get a job as to live a simple, if not pathetic, life. Then came the war and he was sent off to boot camp where his life as a soldier started. He has no regrets now, but he does wish he could turn back the clock and learn a few things about his home before he was shifted off, never to see it again.

Bumblebee snapped out of his past and focused on the road. He had enough accidents for one day. Taking one peek at the beautiful sky again though, Bumblebee couldn't help but slow down to collect his thoughts. What would happened if he never met Bulkhead? If he never joined this specific squadron? What if he never met Sari and his wonderful planet? What if he was on another team, sent to another part of the galaxy, away from the All Spark and Megatron?

So many times now he felt as though he was placed with this team on purpose…as though he was meant to find the All Spark with them and join in this mad war. Everything felt…planned.

What lies ahead of them though?

And then he started thinking about if he hadn't met them. The mere thought made me feel so alone that it scared him. The thought of being away from his lovable team made his servo's burn with sadness. The feeling was foreign to his circuits and he tried to shake it off. But try as he might, the thought clung to his mind and he began to think on the poor girl unconscious on his passenger seat.

Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a solider. Sure he's the fastest one on the team and he had saved the team's butt from time to time, but he began to wonder this whole war business was not right for him. At least, not now. Bumblebee's not trained to be in combat (He was sure he made a point in this before). He wasn't even meant to be part of the war to begin with. Just a to be a repair bot.

But then again, being in this war wasn't so bad. He finally got the recognition he deserved! All his life he was the "loser" of the group, and now he has his chance's to shine like he was suppose to! He just wished the jerks back on Cybertron could see him now!

But what does he care anyway? He has his friends with him, his new home, his new little friend, what more can he want?

His thoughts traveled deeper and deeper until he began to remember the femme bots back at home who were just as big of jerks as the ones who taunted him. He obviously wasn't very popular.

Femme bots were once to be destined to be extinct he heard. The Decepticons drove them out of the solar system and destroyed them as to never give birth to another Autobot again. This was the time where the All Spark was put into use as to creating new life when a majority of femme bots were absent. A confusing and chaotic time they said it was.

He looked to the humans…finding it confusing to see females and males together in such a strange way. But he couldn't help but wonder…were his people like that at one time? Were they so loving and not full of static? Could they still be?

Oh how he wished he had been on his home planet long enough to know.

Bumblebee shook his hood of a head and relieved himself of his past once again. He was just worried over Sari's condition, that's all. No need to think on such brain damaging thoughts. He looked up to the clouds again, seeing one that looked like a perfect circle. They looked so close, yet to far away at the same time. Just like that shooting star.

"Hey! A shooting star!" Bumblebee cried out excitingly. He had remembered the tradition Sari had told him about making a wish. Ratchet saw it as a ridiculous thing, but Bumblebee believed it could happen, or hoped it would. If only he knew this however when he was back in bridge building, where he would see a falling star every 2 to 3 hours.

Bumblebee closed his optics and thought up the first thing that came to his cybernetic mind.

"I wish for a miracle to shake these boring times a bit." he thought. He knew things were hectic as it was, but a little more spice to add wouldn't hurt.

Bumblebee started up his engine, ready to take off to the base again and feeling his circuits reeve up in relief to hear Sari inside groan in pain. A good sign he says, but the feeling was soon replaced with guilt.

"Bumblebee…? What happened…"

"Don't worry Sari, we're almost at the base!" Bumblebee said and sped up a little.

"Bumblebee…look…" Sari whispered weakly, pointing to the sky.

The minivan followed where she pointed and stopped short! A fiery ball plummeted from the skies, straight through the circular cloud!

"Where is it going Bee…?" Sari asked still in a daze.

Bumblebee hardly had time to react, transforming and jumping out of the way as the object crashed to the earth, the exact spot Bumblebee was standing seconds ago! It was almost the thing tracked him down just to hit him!

The capsule skidded over the cement, creating a long strand of a hole until it landed right into the piers, where it created practically a tsunami of a wave! Boats everywhere were swept away from the splash and flew across the waters on tall tides! It was sheet luck that on this cold evening no one was out and in harms way.

Sari, who had woken up till then, jumped up in Bumblebee's hands to stare wide eyed at the destruction sight. "Bumblebee?! What just happened?!" she cried out looking back from the yellow Autobot to the wreckage. Her red eyes suddenly dulled and she swayed a little. Bumblebee was quick to steady her on his palm and looked frantically back to the base, not even a few meters away where the Autobots came rushing out.

"Bumblebee! What just happened out here?!" Optimus Prime shouted as he transformed from his automobile form to his original form on his two legs. The commander walked over to peek at his hands and gasped. "Was she hurt in the crash?!"

Bumblebee just stuttered out some incoherent words, and Prime took them as confused, frantic babble from the incident that just happened. "Well, take her to Ratchet! The rest of us will check out whatever crashed!"

Ratchet, having heard all this, gave a characteristic grumble and turned around. "I got out here for nothing?! What a waste of scarp…"

Bumblebee took no heed in the elder Autobot's complaints and hurried on behind him into the base. His optics looked down at the girl, more guilt and worry building up in his circuits. Was her condition that bad? He had no idea small humans were so frail.

He was so slagged.

* * *

Yay! Now things are gettin good. 3 What happens next I wonder. TwT


	3. You Dufus!

Chapter threeee! And now we have Bumblebee in a tight situation. What now dufus? You are in trouble NOW! And this thing...what could it possibly be?

* * *

"Well, she has no eternal injuries….just a minor bump on the head that's all." Ratchet said pulling away from the screen he was hunched over. He turned to the medic table that was 20 times too big for the tiny form sleeping on it with the yellow minivan right at her side, never moving from his spot. "I may not know much about these fleshbags, but I know enough that her injury did in fact hurt. What happened to her?"

Bumblebee cringed, knowing this question was going to be brought up sooner or later. "Well…you see…" Bee started rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Me and Sari were driving back from the city…"

"Uh huh…" Ratchet droned, staring at Bumblebee with a dry look.

"And, we wanted to get home extra early…so I…kinda took a short cut."

"I see…I follow ya. Go on." the medic said, raising an eyebrow.

"And…she didn't want to go…so she took the wheel, and we fought over control…and this big truck came…and I…sorta…I kinda…"

"Bumblebee. GET ON WITH IT!!" Ratchet roared.

"DAH! IcrashedandSariwentunconcious!" he sputtered out in one breathe.

"You WHAT?!"

"It was an accident!"

"That doesn't matter! You were responsible for her safety, and you failed in your mission Bumblebee! That counts as a strike against YOU!" Ratchet yelled. His eyes burned onto the small mech and he stormed up to him to push him out of the medic lab. "We're going to tell Optimus prime NOW, and make sure you learned your lesson about taking responsibility!"

Bumblebee grunted with every shove he received and finally smacked his hands away and pushed the medic back! "Why do you have to be such a damn grouch all the time?! We hardly ever bother you, and yet you act like we're the worst of the worst! You know, we could be as bad as the Decepticons you know! We're a team! Why don't you act like it?!"

Ratchet stumbled off of Bumblebee's words and glared down at him with new found fury! "WHY am I such a grouch?! Well let me name the one thing that's always in my aft!" he shouted, smacking the mech on the head. "I have to deal with you young bots, which is worst than my army days! And what do you mean by a team? You hardly act like you're a part of it!"

"I bet the whole "army days" is just a big fat lie! You keep saying "old wounds" when they're probably aren't any! You just want an excuse to complain and have everyone feel sorry for you! You act all high and mighty when your using your medicinal stuff too huh? Thinking saving people earns you automatic respect? Well SOME of us have friends who we care about, and KNOW how to save them!"

Ratchet flinched again, only this time his anger boiled over. "Not care? NOT CARE?! I cared for so many Autobots who died in front of my eyes that it would have been hilarious at just how many! Comrades I knew were lost! They were considered heroes! Not that you group of slack jawed twits would know about it! And whether you believe me or not is none of your concern! If I'm forced to be with you glitch heads, and then I'm forced to! I ain't going to like one way or another, but I'll HAVE to! That's my job! Unlike you, who goes around showing off every stupid move you make, that you loose sight of the real mission! I'd rather be paired up with a Virus infected Slug than you!" Ratchet shouted at the face of the minivan. His mind was blinded by fury, as was Bumblebee's while they gkared each other down.

"You KNOW you like this job! You just like to bitch around about it! At least I'm big enough to admit I like who I work with! Or, better yet said, who I DON'T like working with!" Bumblebee snapped.

"That's goes double for me!" Ratchet hissed.

"Well, looks like we BOTH agree on something for a change." Bumblebee said, his voice equally low.

"It would seem so…"

The young and old Autobot stared each other down until they heard the hatch door at the front of the base open up. "Ratchet! Bumblebee! Get over here and help us with this!" Optimus Prime yelled into the base.

The two autobots glared at each other one last time before walking over to join the remaining three Autobots as they lugged in a large capsule like coffin. It steamed profoundly, but from whether the friction from the fall or the ice melting away was unknown. "What is it?"

"We don't know!" Prowl gasped. "We…had to…bring it out of the water…before…the humans…came…" His form shook from the extreme weight placed on his skinny form. "This….is heavier… than it looks." he grunted.

"Ok, that's far enough…put it down guys." Prime said. Bulkhead nodded and promptly dropped the alien object. Prowl, who was a little slow on the command, kept holding onto the thing until it not only crushed his feet, but his fingers that held the thing as well, bringing his whole form to drop to his heels; giant thing crushing his toes and fingers. The expression on his face was undeniably priceless as his optics bulged out and he bit his metallic lip from screaming to the heavens.

"Oops! Sorry Prowl!" Bulkhead said and lifted the heavy structure from the poor Autobot's limbs. Immediately the ninja bot began to hop about on one foot, switching from one to the other, comically clutching his foot and hand while letting loose muffled screams and cries of agony. Bumblebee could only snicker at the sight while Optimus sighed tiredly. "Ok, enough, let's find out what this thing is and see if it's hostile."

"It sure is hostile! The thing almost killed me!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"It was just probably trying to land near to the base and veered off course Bumblebee. Calm down." Optimus said not even lifting his head to look at the minivan.

"Yeah Bee. Calm down." Ratchet sneered, which he was blessed with a dark look. "Oh…and don't you have SOMETHING to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Optimus said poking his head up over from the other side the fallen object.

"About Sari's concussion."

"Oh! That's right! What did happen to her? She looked thoroughly injured!"

Bumblebee looked ready to either kill someone or run away to the Himalayas! "Nothing!" he chirped, and gave Ratchet the hardest, most despicable stare he could muster. But the bug knew that the medic had done his work; the damage was done.

"But…she looked pretty hurt…didn't she…" Optimus's voice trailed off as he began to realize the true emotion vibrating between the two. He sighed and smacked his forehead. 'Not again.'

Optimus looked between the two before mustering up some courage to speak up. "Um…guys-"

"Boss bot?"

All heads turned to where Prowl and Bulkhead stood, staring at one spot on the capsule. "You might want to see this…"

A thin silver brow rose on the leader's head and he walked around the object to their side. "What is it? What did you find?"

"See for yourself." Prowl answered calmly, pointing to a certain spot.

A red Autobot symbol was vaguely seen on the side of the large object, old, scratched and barely there, but still recognizable. Optimus's optic's went wide in and in realization!

"It's a hibernation capsule." he whispered.

* * *

Well with that said, let's move on shall we? :D What could this all mean?


	4. She Awakes!

Whee Chapter Four! :D I hope you all are liking this story! Things finally get good now with...the opening of the capsule! Owo

* * *

"What?! No way! …is it?" Bulkhead asked timidly to Prowl.

"No doubt about it. This is truly a creation from the Autobot armies." Prowl said tapping the scratched out red emblem. "But it looks so old…but then again, these things were banned a while ago." the ninja like mech said looking over the rust building up along the sides. "Do you think anyone's inside?"

At the mention of "someone inside" Bumblebee stepped back. "If there's a dead thing in there, I don't want to see it!"

"Maybe it's a zombie." Bulkhead said. The bright armor on the small Transformer trembled a bit at the thought. "I thought Halloween was suppose to be over now…I hate this…" he mumbled.

"I with ya buddy." Bulkhead murmured, eyeing the large object cautiously, as though something will suddenly pop out of it to scare him.

"Oh grow a backbone you trembling younglings!" Ratchet snapped. Bumblebee sent a glare his way, which the medic ignored and went to look over the container. "Yep…this is an older version of the Stasis pod. These grew outdated over the years during the great wars after they started shutting down, locking mechs from ever waking up."

"So this thing was made during the great wars?" Optimus said with a spark in his optics. Ratchet gave a dry look to the curious academy bot and waved him away.

"Yes, but I can tell that something…or someone, damaged the control panels real good. This thing looked as though it hasn't opened in centuries."

"Is it as old as you?" Bumblebee joked, and promptly dodged the fist sent his way.

"No it ain't you smart mouthed cretin!" Ratchet snapped. "But it does look pretty old. Whoever is inside must be running low on energon. It's a miracle this thing hadn't lost power over time. I don't even think it still functions the Autobot inside."

"You mean the thing in there IS dead?!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"I never said that!" Ratchet yelled. "I THINK it is! Which means MAYBE!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's open this thing up and see the prize inside!" Bulkhead said ready to smash in.

"Wait Bulkhead!" Ratchet cried out stopping the mech cold. "This is an outdated stasis pod, and a damaged one at that. Which means we have to handle it was extreme care or else we could harm the Transformer inside. He might still be alive."

"Oh." Bulkhead said sheepishly putting his wrecking ball away.

"Now…let's see…" Ratchet said bending down to the sparking control panel. "Aw great. Someone smashed this thing up real good." he grumbled. With a sigh he hesitantly touched a button, sparking his finger like a lighted match to skin. The medic yelped and waved his finger with a hiss while the others saw the machine lit up slightly.

"Password…zzt…password…" the panel gurgled out as it fizzed a bit.

"Password? What password?" Bulkhead said peering down at the capsule. Prowl made it his mission to inspect the pod from all angles. He peered at the glass window, barely getting a vague figure inside.

'Is it even alive?' he thought.

"Just as I thought. We need a vocal phrase to open this thing up." Ratchet growled and smacked his head. "Primus…this will be harder than I thought."

"Well, just say the password then!"

"It could be anything you glitch!" the medic snapped. "You think I know what it is right off the processor?! I don't know where it came from, where it's been, how long it's been in stasis, or whoever is even inside!"

"I think we could take a wild guess." Prowl said tapping the glass. All the Autobots stared at him until a small voice called from the other said of the room.

"Guys...?"

All optics whipped around to see Sari leaning on the doorway with her eyes drooping as though sleepy. "Sari!" Bumblebee cried out and sprinted over to her, taking her in his arms and swinging her around. The girl gave a shrill cry of laughter and hugged the yellow bot back. "Are you ok? Your head isn't hurting you is it?" Bumblebee said.

"No, I'm fine!" Sari said, a hint of dizziness in her voice. "My head hurts only a little though."

"Good." Bumblebee sighed, his face softening to a big smile.

"Sari, what happened to you?" Optimus said walking over to look worriedly at the girl.

The red haired girl glanced nervously at Bumblebee but then smiled cheek to cheek. "Oh, I just hit my head. Nothing to worry about!" she said and then gave a laugh, which ended up with her wincing. Bumblebee saw from the corner of his eye Ratchet glaring at him angrily. For the minute he ignored it and held the girl close, afraid to lose her.

"But…don't you remember the capsule crashing near you?" Optimus asked confused.

"What capsule?" Sari asked. Her red eyes peered over to the other side of the room where the hulking machine sat. "Oh whoa! What is it?!" she cried out, loosing all care for anything else and leaped out of BB's hands. The bot looked startled and chased after her as she ran to the object. "It's huge! Did you guys find it?"

"Yeah, it fell from the sky earlier, and we think someone's inside. But we can't open it because the control panel is busted." Bulkhead said gesturing the girl to the sparking buttons.

The girl grinned ear to ear and took out her key. "Well, we'll just fix that then!" she said. Without warning the girl thrust the key on the control panel before anyone could stop her. Sparks of electricity burst out from the machine, suddenly lighting up with life! All lights lining up the object tuned on and blinked madly in an array of colors.

"P-Password! Stasis-Pass-Lock!" the capsule short circuited, going mad under the power of Sari's key. "Pass-Lock-Password: U-Uni-Uni-"

"Come on…" Sari hissed, grabbing her arm now as the force of the key began to grow uncontrolled. It shook a bit from power but she held firm. The girl winced as the sparks touched her skin, but she didn't back down. "Come on…open up! Someone inside needs our help!"

The small screen at the head of the capsule beeped and bleeped with unreadable words that even the Autobots never saw before. "Pa-password! Uni-Unicr-"

"What's it trying to say?!" Optimus yelled.

"I don't know! But it looks like it's going to blow any minute!" Ratchet cried out backing away as electricity covered the entire machine. "Get back! It's gonna blow!"

Sari screamed as shocks went through her body and trapped her there with her hand still gripping the key. "I…I can't…move…" she gasped in pain.

Something was speaking to her. A voice that felt so deadly to the soul, so demonic to her heart, that it petrified her into shock. The dark feeling overcame her body and she shut her eyes tight when the capsule coughed out a name.

"**Unicron."**

Sari screamed in agony from the shock waves until Prowl swooped in and snatched her away. The key was still lodged into the control panel with the rest of the machine still going mad. It caused mild earthquakes, but it was enough to shake the Autobots to almost loose their balance while they attempted to look for cover. A large shockwave boomed from the machine, going off like a loose cannon and shattering all the glass windows. Shocks of light burst all around the room, exploding anything made of metal. The TV, the old machines, even little devices here and there; everything was destroyed by the electricity shooting out from the stasis pod.

"Password. Approved." the capsule droned out, loosing energy at last and shutting down. All was silent in the base except for the last bits of falling glass from the windows. The Autobots stared wide eyed at the object at a fair distance away from it. None dared to move.

"Well…I guess we now know why it lasted so long." Bulkhead said.

Suddenly the glass door of the pod snapped open, letting loose a large amount of steam. Clouds spread all over the floor and hid the capsule from sight. The Autobots coughed violently as the smog covered their bodies. Prowl held Sari close protectively as the girl coughed on dusty wet steam. Opening one eye though, she saw the glass screen lifting up slowly. She spotted someone stand out of the capsule slowly and clumsily. "Look!" she cried out.

The Autobots waited anxiously for whoever the friend or foe might be. For all they could see was a vague figure in a cloud of dust and smoke. It didn't move. It looked as though it was staring at them. The Autobots readied their weapons just in case, but stopped in mid transformation seeing the figure waver a bit. It let out a soft groan and began to tumble forward!

Bumblebee sprinted up to his feet and ran into the exhaust. "Bumblebee! Wait!" Optimus Prime yelled. But the bot never heeded his words, coming through the steam just in time to catch the figure in his arms before he fell to the ground. His first reaction was how surprised he was at how light of a Transformer this was. The yellow minivan tried to look past the steam still surrounding them and clouding his vision to see the face of this mysterious captor. Even with the smog, he could see the comforting sight of light one blue optic, blinking up at him.

As the steam started to part, he felt a strong need to just stare deep into the Autobot's one visible optic. He didn't know why, but he cared little. Ever so slowly, he began to pinpoint the facial plates of the Autobot, and grew surprised to see it was a female!

Thick pink lips puckered slightly as the female blinked her eyes open, fluttering them tiredly at the yellow bot's face. She looked up at him with a naive innocent look in her optic with her lips parting slightly a the sight of him. Her expression gave off the impression that she was waking from a dream into the arms of a friend, oblivious to everything around her. So pure…so new… with an all-powerful curiosity in them. Yet these sparkled with a sense of wonder and something else…

It was then Bumblebee noticed the other eye was not online. Instead the lens were colorless. With movements that were not his own, he brushed a finger over the dead eye carefully, not sure as to what he was trying to do. Perhaps he thought he could somehow heal or fix it.

As soon as his finger touched her face though, her lifeless optic lighted up a bright beam shooting straight into his own. He jumped, almost about to move away. His movements were stopped however as his other optic see her blue one looking calmly at him. It stayed gentle as she stared at him, waiting for something to happen like he was.

Bumblebee then decided not to move. He felt no pain, nor any infection transmitted into his body. He actually felt no danger coming from this Cybertronian at all. Something in his gut told him he can trust this Female bot...no matter what she does.

Bee did lose sight of that one eye though, seeing only small unreadable codes zooming across his vision at lightning speed. It felt as though it was a message trying to download into his CPU, or a digital board scanning his programs. However, the light he stared into was not blue, but green. A bright lime green. It was neither the color of Autobot or Decepticon and for a moment Bumblebee didn't know what to make of it. He only stared in wonderment as the green ray momentarily blinding his left eye. His other stared into her pleasantly blue one.

Something else was deep within her optics that seemed to be hidden from his gaze. Even with such a tender stare, Bumblebee felt they held something bigger. Perhaps something that even this Transformer did not know herself. Like a room holding secrets, with the holder of the key ignorant of what laid inside.

The one optic then started to dim away, on and off in a second of time when it felt longer for Bee. It beeped and flickered with all sorts of codes blinking across the surface. Finally it fused online into a blue shade similar to Bee's; the color of an Autobot.

Without realizing it, the steam had finally dissipated and left only Bumblebee and the mysterious Autobot on the ground staring at each other. The rest of the Autobot team were stunned at the sight, a collective gasp coming from them, alerting the two on the ground. It was Ratchet though who gave a louder gasp and stepped forward in shock.

"Arcee?!"

The female Autobot looked over to the medic. She didn't seem to be able to respond to him, even as she opened her mouth to urge some words. For the next instant her head began to sway from side to side and her vision blurred. The pink Autobot's optics shut off the next instant and she fainted into the arms of Bumblebee out cold.

"Arcee!"

* * *

Whee! She awake! Frankenstein laugh Well now more will come! I hope ya'll are enjoying this! Review if you can!


	5. She Awakes Part 2!

* * *

Yeah, sorry let this drop for so long. Urge to write hasn't come to be in a while. Glad it did now! Enjoy!

* * *

"So this is Arcee." Optimus said gazing down at the unconscious pink Autobot. "You were right Ratchet. She is beautiful."

The medical officer nodded from his work, smiling slightly. His had checked and rechecked the female's systems over and over again, making sure nothing was wrong with the Transformer in anyway possible. "Yes. Just…just like the day I met her." he murmured looking towards her face. With her eyes closed she looked deep in sleep, too deep for his taste. It gave him a dreaded feeling that she was off line.

"She looks….young." Optimus tried awkwardly, hoping to get more out of the medic about the Autobot.

"Yes…too young. She looks just as old as Bumblebee." Ratchet said going back to his checking. "Exactly. No sign of aging on her anywhere. She should be at least as old as you."

Optimus began to grow worried. "Just…how long do you think she was in there?"

A knock at the door interrupted the pair and they turned to see Bulkhead and Prowl standing in the doorway. "Can we come in now?" asked the hulky Transformer.

"Yeah. I put back on her plating's." Ratchet said closing the knee plate on her left leg. He momentarily stared at it, remembering that one battle so many years ago, and became consumed with guilt. He shook it off however and frowned at the bots, thought it was half heartedly made. "Come in. But don't make a sound!" he warned waving (ironically) a ratchet at them.

"Ok. Should I get Bumble-"

"No!" the medic barked. Optimus stared at him shocked, but said nothing under the hard gaze. He need not to anyway, for the next second Bumblebee with Sari on his shoulder strolled in casually. The girl sported a bandage wrapped around her head.

"Wow…she's…she's pink." Sari said trying to find the words from her shock. "But she looks so cool!" she said smiling ear to ear. "Much better than that stupid spider-lady." Ratchet beamed at her as well, while Optimus tried to hold back a grimace.

"Yeah, and once she wakes up-" he stopped dead cold. "Oh dear Primus." he breathed. Suddenly he ran out of the room without a word to anyone, looking scared to death!

"Ratchet!" Optimus cried out giving chase after the medic along with Prowl.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead turned to each other confused, but shrugged it off, turning to Sari sitting at Arcee's side.

"Wonder what she's like." Bulkhead said blinking at the sleeping from of Arcee. "Don't know." Sari replied walking around the female bot's head. "You think she'll wake up?"

"She will." Bumblebee said quietly staring at the female bot with unreadable expression. "She will."

Sari and Bulkhead exchanged an odd look and stared at the yellow bot. "How would you know?"

Bumblebee didn't respond. He didn't even seem to hear them. His eyes kept locked onto the female bot's closed eyes, feeling with his spark that she would soon be waking up, and he wanted to be the first to see her eyes again.

* * *

"Ratchet! WAIT!" Optimus shouted, finally stopping the mech before he could reach the door, arms spread out. "What's the matter?! I thought you would be happy to see her!"

Ratchet didn't stop, but tried to ram past the Autobot. Optimus held him still though, letting him struggle feebly. It was times like these that the medic forgot just how much stronger the academy bot was compared to the old solider. Ratchet didn't seem to put up much of a fit and gave into defeat quickly. He stepped back from Prime, looking scorn and lost. "I am…" he said slowly.

"Then why did you just run out like that?"

Ratchet looked away. If he could he would have bit his metallic lip. "I…what if…what if she doesn't remember me? Or worst? What if she does?"

Optimus had to stare dumbly at the old transformer, lost at what he was trying to say.

"Optimus. If she remembers me… then she's going to hate me for not being able to rescue her from before." Ratchet said, his eyes shining with grief. "I just...I just can't bear that! But…if she forgot about me again…I don't think my spark can take it." Ratchet sighed. It was then all those years in the war finally caught up with him; before they were "small wounds" from the battlefront. But now…staring at his biggest scar, brought back from the ghosts of his past. It felt as though seeing that familiar face, that one little soul he failed, was the cause of his problems when in reality he was the cause of hers. "I just...I judt don't know what to do."

Ratchet suddenly began to feel his old age creeping up on him. His gears felt tighter, his armor heavier, and all the world seemed gray. War made its toll on his frame; a large and painful one he once forgot.

Optimus finally understood and lifted a comforting hand on the old medic's shoulder. "Ratchet…you can't be so scared. You have to face her sometime don't you?" he said with a smile. Ratchet said nothing, staring at the ground with a lost and hopeless expression.

"Besides, I'm sure she will not hold a grudge for something you tried to prevent." Prowl offered politely, though he had no idea what the two were talking about.

Ratchet kept his head down ashamed. "She hasn't changed a bit since I last saw her." he murmured. "When I first met her…she looked as though she was straight out of the academy. Or maybe younger." he said. He lifted a hand to stare at the old wound he received all those years before. The sting was still there. "She was so inexperienced…so innocent."

Optimus stared sadly at his old friend, hand still on his back.

* * *

Meanwhile the others in the Med bay were talking about what the new Autobot might be like. Well, Sari and Bulkhead were. Bumblebee seemed lost in his own little world as he stayed near the femme.

"I hope she's nice." Bulkhead said.

"I'm sure she is. She doesn't look dangerous." Sari commented. "I wonder if she'll be tough? Or maybe she'll be REALLY nice. We sure do need more nice Autobots around here." Sari said with a smile. The female glanced over to Bumblebee who hadn't moved. "I think Bumblebee likes her." Sari whispered with a grin. Bulkhead, ever ignorant, cocked his head to the side questionably at her. "What?"

Sari waved him off and turned to the femme on the table. "I hope she wakes up soon…" she said, eyes beginning to get droopy. She leaned back against the bulky Autobot with a yawn. "Wow…it must be late huh?"

Bulkhead nodded, picking up the human to set on his shoulder. "By the way, did you say the password?"

Just then, Arcee stirred slightly, letting out a tiny sound deep in her throat. Bumblebee snapped his head up as did Sari and Bulkhead, who almost fell asleep. Blue glowing optics flickered online and blinked into BB's bright optics staring intently into her own. She jumped a bit at him hovering over her body until he lifted his hands.

"It's ok! I'm a friend." he said gently. When he saw the female relax a little, her eyes still guarded, he smiled. "My name's Bumblebee." he said. "And you must be Arcee." he added with a grin.

The female bot opened her mouth to speak, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, when nothing came out. Her optics went wide and her hand went to her throat panicking. She tried once more, but again nothing came out, only a wheezing sound. Quickly, she sat up coughing and Bumblebee was right there holding her form as she trembled with hacks and wheezes.

"What's wrong?" Bulkhead asked stomping over. At the sound of his footsteps, Arcee looked up and screamed at the transformer's hulking form coming to her. She grabbed onto Bumblebee and buried her face into his shoulder with a whimper while Bulkhead came to a screeching stop. "Um…hello?" he said scratching his head. Arcee only shrunk away more, trying her best to disappear into the yellow bots arms.

"No, no! Arcee, he's fine! He's a friend too!" Bumblebee said holding the girl so he met her optics. They were still wide and she pointed to herself surprised. "What?"

Arcee grew distressed and pointed to her herself with more energy, trying to ask something she could not voice out. "What? What is it?"

"I think…she wants to know where's her voice?" Sari guessed. Arcee looked over to the little girl and gave a small raspy shriek, grabbing to Bee as though she was a rat. Bumblebee felt his faceplates redden as the female bot hugged him close.

"Th-That's Sari Arcee!" Bee stuttered out. Again, Arcee looked up at him, her optics questioning. Bumblebee felt his spark skip a beat and continued. "A-And we found you outside! You crashed in a hibernation capsule!"

"You were in stasis for a long time!" Bulkhead said. Arcee looked between the two, seeming to be trying to take in their words. Her optics landed on Sari, who kept a good distance form the female, afraid to frighten her more.

"Do you understand Arcee?" Bumblebee asked.

It was then Arcee looked straight into Bumblebee, her eyes calm and clear of thought. Only one word came from her lips.

"Cee?"

…

"Uh oh." the trio said.

* * *

ALRIGHTY then! I just updated it! Cool huh? :D Arcee lives! But what's this? She can't talk? This should get interesting! Wouldn't you say? So please, do leave your comments on the story! No need to be shy! :3

* * *


	6. It starts with one word

Now before anyone starts off here, let me say this; Arcee is totally innocent. So in the last chapter where Bee pointed out Bulkhead and Sari were safe, she no longer saw them as a threat. So now she is comfortable around them. Besides, she had just woken up and was startled with so many different things surrounding her. Can't blame her for being scared of where she was. Plus the first time she met Bee didn't count. She was half awake.

Now onto the story!

* * *

"Um…Arcee?" Bulkhead tried. The pink and white Transformer turned to him with the eyes blank. He bent over to Bumblebee, "Are you sure that's her name?"

"Has to be. Ratchet said it was." Bumblebee replied, now eyeing the female curiously and uncertainly. "What do we do?"

"I think we should look at those data streams again." Sari suggested, pointing to the screen Ratchet had looked over only moments ago.

"Good idea! I'll just go over and-" Bulkhead started. His voice came short as he came into contact with a small puddle of oil gathered on the ground. It was enough to send the mech sliding across the floor to the wall where all the shelves of cans and cans of little do-dads where held. Bulkhead screamed as he crashed head first into the wall, creating a hole with his cranium, while the shelf above him shook and trembled from the force. A single can, thankfully empty, tipped over and rolled off and landed on a stack of metal rods. They all scattered to the floor, clanging on one another, rolling all over the place, including under Bulkhead's feet. The mech pulled himself out of the self made hole and clumsily slid on them like a drunk roller skater until he flew backwards into a table. On the table were all sorts of dangerous looking medical supplies, which proved even more lethal as Bulkhead slammed into the side of it, tipping it to one side and sending those weapons into the air like bullets!

Sari screamed bloody murder and ducked her head as the medical tools zoomed by her. Bee brought his hand up to protect the fragile human, but got the sharp objects to stab through his armor and stick to him like needles. Bee winced, his face scrunching up in pain for a second before letting out a loud wail.

Arcee in the background stared at all this and then copied their actions. Taking a deep breathe, she screamed loudly into the air. Her scream was so loud, it scared the others.

* * *

"NO!"

"Ratchet! Stop this!" Prowl cried out, grunting angrily.

"NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!"

"Ratchet! Please! This is…getting ridiculous!" Optimus yelled.

"I change my mind! I'm going back to Cybertron first thing in the morning! No now! I'll steal a ship! Or create one from dirt and rocks!" Ratchet shouted. His arms clung to the wall desperately as his feet were tugged in the opposite direction by Optimus and Prowl, each heaving a foot.

"Will you stop being a coward!" Optimus shouted, tugging for all he's worth, but found the old mech much stronger than he looked.

"And a coward I'll stay! Let go of me you glitches!" Ratchet shouted.

"He's quite stubborn." Prowl said. He paused to think. "Wait, he always was."

"Ratchet!"

Suddenly something happened, like an explosion went off along with a shriek sounded off afterwards. Ratchet's frame stopped resisting, and the other two bots stopped to listen.

"Did that came from the med-" Prowl was cut off by a train of red, white and tons of FURY, storming past the bots like a bowling ball through pins! Optimus sat up dizzily and turned to the medic speeding towards the doors of the hallway. His optics widened however and he screamed after the Autobot, "RATCHET! LOOK-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CRASH!!" Prowl and Optimus winced at the dynamic crash.

"-Out." Optimus finished feebly. Prowl grimaced at the sight of broken tools, machines, spilled oil barrels and an overturned couch with feet twitching over the side.

"Perhaps…leaving my collection of smoke bombs on the floor wasn't a good idea." he said, sheepishly looking at a bemused Prime.

* * *

"This is bad…" Bulkhead said. He blinked. "Did you hear something?" he said turning to the door.

"Cee?"

"Can't she say anything else but Cee?" Sari asked.

"Arcee! Listen to me." Bumblebee said holding her arms so that she faced him. "Can you understand me?" he said slowly.

"Cee." she said furrowing her brows in concern.

"I think she can't say anything else but that." Bulkhead whispered.

"Well how are we going to talk to her like this?" Sari hissed back.

"AR-cee!" Bumblebee said. "Your name is AR-cee. Can you say that?"

"Cee…"

"No, ARCEE. Say it. AR-cee." Bee said patiently.

"Cee?"

"Augh…this isn't working…" Bumblebee sighed dropping his head. Bulkhead blinked seeing Arcee do the same, her eyes curiously watching Bumblebee from her bowed position. "Her vocal processor must be broken or something."

"How should we tell the Boss Bot?" Bulkhead said glancing between human and bot concerned.

"Maybe her voice is just rusty." Sari suggested. "She looked like she couldn't use it earlier. Just give her time to get used to talking."

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Bulkhead said.

"Or we can let Ratchet look her over again." Sari added.

Bumblebee scratched his helmet, looking either irritated at the situation or the suggestions. "Maybe we should just put her back in that thing for another hundred years until she heals properly." he said somewhat annoyed. Not only that, but he felt as though he was running back to that uptight mech for help. The LAST thing he ever wanted to do.

A timid hand was then placed on his chest plate. The minivan moved his optics to the fingers pressed to his armor and to the female bot staring up at him from the berth bench. Her expression was sad and almost scared. Bumblebee's faceplates heated up profoundly.

"Aw, Bumblebee! Look at what you did! You made her upset!" Bulkhead yelled, with an equally angry Sari crossing her arms on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't look like that!" Bumblebee fumbled for a second. He placed a hand on her head, smiling gently at her. "We're not going to get rid of you that easy."

"Cee…?" Arcee said, beginning to look relieved.

"You're here to stay!" Bumblebee grinned. "And don't worry about a thing, because I'll be here to take care of you!"

Arcee's eyes sparkled and great big smile appeared on her face. "Cee!" she squealed and suddenly leaped on the bot. The yellow Autobot gave a squawk and fell back to the floor, Arcee toppled on top of him. Bulkhead and Sari's eyes (and optics) bulged out of their sockets, but said nothing.

Bumblebee blinked in surprise, unable to move with the femme on top of him. His limbs were frozen and his face was lighting up like a neon fire hydrant! Arcee pulled her face away from his shoulder to smile at Bee's shocked face. "Cee…"

'Slag…she's so cute!' Bumblebee thought as he tried to sit up. "Um…s-so we'll call you Arcee. Sooner or later you'll get the hang of-"

"**BUMBLEBEE!!" **

Everyone felt their processor jump to their throats at the bellow coming from the doorway. Everyone whirled around to see a steaming, growling, and extremely dented Ratchet, glaring furiously- no, FERORCIOUSLY! He looked absolutely delirious with rage, fuming burst of steam from his air vents as though he was breathing fire!

All pointed to a certain Bee with a certain Cee on top of him.

"R-Rachet! It-It's not what it looks-"

"Cee?" Arcee voiced out, arms still entangled around Bee's neck. She stared at the medic for a short moment, looking as though she recognized him a bit. She didn't even seem to care about the fact that the medic looked ready to murder the bot she's hugging.

"You…" Ratchet breathed, his expression no better than when he first walked in, feeling his circuits churn in anger and a gasket somewhere within him ready to explode. He swiftly grabbed the axe from somewhere behind Optimus's back.

"Hey!" Optimus yelped before getting shoved aside by the mad medic.

Bumblebee normally wouldn't be so afraid of the medic, but now that the Autobot looked so serious when he said-

"**ARE DEAD!!"** the enraged red mech shouted, raising the menacing weapon high above his head.

Bumblebee screamed bloody murder and jumped to his feet, sprinting away at top speed. "I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry!" he screamed while running around the room with terror written all over his face, knocking things over and crashing into anything in sight.

"**Sorry ain't good enough!"** Ratchet shouted, swinging the axe like a crazy lumberjack. The chase went on, with the Autobots either standing there flabbergasted or trying to stop the duo. Arcee on the other hand, sat there, staring at the whole ordeal unravel with interest.

"Cee?"

* * *

Oh dear, protective much? Hope you all enjoyed this! Twas fun writing it! :D


	7. The Fabled White Rabbit

Wow....I can't believe I let this go out for so long. I bet no one going to reach this chapter, but I'll put it up anyway to save my sanity. This one's long, don;t worry! So you'll enjoy it more!

* * *

"Ow….ow….ow…." Bumblebee moaned as Sari pushed in her key into his head. His wounds healed metabolically, but the pain still remained. Ratchet's wrath was more painful than facing a Decepticon. "Couldn't you gone easier on me?!" he shouted at the medic.

Ratchet ignored the yellow bot completely, holding a light up to Arcee's mouth. The girl stared at the face of her nurse, curious of his features. For some reason, she found them fascinating to stare at. Ratchet tried to ignore this, but couldn't help but grow nervous under her cow eyed gaze.

"Well…it looks like her vocal processor is a bit rusty. I'm not surprise though. After not being used for Primus knows how long, it should be." he said turning off his light. He gently grabbed the hand Arcee placed on his face, feeling his forehead and nose with a soft "Cee" echoing from her mouth. She continued to poke at his face while he patently removed her hands every time. "I'd say give her a good can of oil, wet those circuits, and she'll be as good as new." he said trying to ignore her curious antics.

"Like you would know…" Bumblebee grumbled. A screwdriver suddenly panged next to him on the wall, tip stabbing the metal next to his head.

"What was that?" Ratchet's unholy, dark voice said, his grin twitching and his aura radiating sinisterly.

"Nothing." Bumblebee squeaked.

"Alright! Enough!" Optimus said holding up his hands between the two. Off to the left, Arcee could be seen copying his moves while staring at him curiously. "We have to figure out what to do with this new recruit and your fighting isn't helping!"

"Tell him that!" both mechs shouted at once pointing to one another. Arcee in the middle held both arms out to them with a small smile. Optimus only sighed.

"Look, just…try not to dismantle each other. We have a serious situation on our hands if you can't see that." he said exasperated and swung his arm to the pink and white femme on the berth.

"Cee?" Arcee said seeing most eyes land on her. Bee and Ratchet turned to glare one last time before facing their backs to each other. Optimus sighed heavily and slapped a hand on his face, Arcee copying his movements.

"Oy…" he grumbled.

"How about we get something to drink?" Bulkhead offered helpfully. Prowl nodded and added, "A nice refreshing drink does sound appealing right about now."

"Give mine extra strong." Optimus muttered still rubbing his head and followed the two out of the room. "You two, come on!" he yelled.

Ratchet and Bee grunted something and shuffled along. They took a glace at Arcee, seeing she was staring after them. Sari appeared next to her however with a wave. "Don't worry guys. I'll be here to watch her." she said confidently.

Bumblebee and Ratchet hesitated to leave, but one more shout from the Boss Bot made them move anyway. "Ok, but watch her carefully." Ratchet and Bumblebee said. They both looked surprised then annoyed at one another and stormed out.

Sari sighed and turned to the femme. "Looks like you have a couple of admirers huh?"

Arcee didn't seem to hear her as she kept her optics at the doorway where the mechs disappeared to. More importantly that yellow one was gone, without a single sign he would return! A surge of fear ran through her systems and she pushed herself off the berth.

Sari watched as the female bot struggled to its feet, falling to her knees once she made contact to the floor. "Hey! Careful! You'll hurt yourself!" Sari cried out. But the pink bot didn't seem to hear her and crawled to the door. The girl jumped off the berth and ran to her just as she struggled to her feet using the door for support. "Hey, they'll be back soon! You don't have to-wait!" Sari cried out and rushed out of the room after the tall Autobot. She moved quite fast using only her hands on the walls surprisingly.

* * *

"All I'm saying is you two need to mellow things down for a while until we can get to the bottom of this!" Optimus tried to explain, but he felt like he had better chances with a wall and a hammer hanging from it than these two.

"Its not my say of what happens. As long as this little cretin is around, I won't stay functional!" Ratchet said in a grumpy voice. Prowl and Bulkhead remained in the sidelines watching.

Optimus groaned and held his head as the two Transformers went off again. "Why me?" he sighed and took another swing of his strong oil. A strangled "Cee!" alerted the mechs in the room, everyone turning to see Arcee standing in the doorway with shaking legs while her hands held onto the door frame like a crutch. Her knee's are shaking a bit as she stood on her own, like a child taking its first steps. Sari came bounding after her, shrugging helplessly at their questioning gazes.

"I couldn't stop her! She's five times bigger than me remember!" she said.

"No one blames you Sari." Prowl said calmly.

She smiled gratefully at Prowl and then glanced at the awkward standing female. "I also think she got lonely."

"Is something the matter Arcee?" Bumblebee asked taking a step towards her. The pink Autobot only gave a small delighted smile before taking a step towards him as well. Without the wall to support her however, she immediately dropped to her knees and sat there, looking surprised she had fallen. Bee was about to rush forward when Optimus held out an arm, an alarm going off on the wall. "Why don't you check that out for me ok?" he instructed with a gentle grin and walked over to the confused femme. Bumblebee was about to protest when ratchet's "Move it!" cut him off. With a loud frustated cry he stormed over to the alarm machine, seeing it light up with information of a bank robbery.

"Looks like her legs are dysfunctional too." Ratchet sighed rubbing his head. Arcee looked up at him, as though asking him for what went wrong. "I guess I'll have to do more scans." he said.

"It's a robbery at Sumdac towers." Bumblebee cried out.

"Ok, can you, Ratchet, and Prowl handle it?" Optimus asked. His answer was a grumbled, "Fine" from the yellow bot along with the sounds of transforming Autobots. "Call us when you need assistance!"

"I'm coming too!" Sari said and jumped into Bee's backseat before they roared out of the base. Bulkhead waved after them. "Have a good time!"

"Are you alright Arcee?" Optimus said kneeling down in front of the young femme. Height wise, she was only a head shorter than the mech, but as he knelt in front of her, he felt as though he was towering over a youngling.

Arcee blinked up at Optimus. "Cee."

Optimus gave a gentle grin. "Can you walk back to the med bay?"

Arcee cocked her head to the side, seeming to try and understand what he was trying to say. Optimus sighed, and Arcee copied his motives by dropping her head a little. This brought an amused chuckle from him, in turn making the female Autobot giggle. The red and blue mech laughed and patted her head softly. "You're an odd Transformer." he said grinning.

"Cee!"

"Aww! She's so cute!" Bulkhead said coming up next to Optimus. Arcee smiled at him, bringing out a blush to the green bot. "Aww, she smiled at me too!" he said happily. "I'm glad we found her!"

"As do I Bulkhead." Optimus said. He then reached down and grabbed the Autobot from under the arms and picked her up to her feet. She dropped again, but luckily Bulkhead was there to catch her. "Oh boy…this is going to be difficult. Um, here, Bulkhead can you help me?"

"Sure thing Boss Bot."

Arcee stared at their movements with interest as Bulkhead swung her around onto Optimus's back where her legs dangled from the crock of his arms. She hesitated to bring her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. The leader bot awkwardly grinned at her over his shoulder. "Ready Arcee?"

"Cee!" she chirped and hugged Optimus Prime close. Optimus blushed slightly, but grinned all the same.

"Ah, o-ok then. Let's get you to the Med bay…before Ratchet comes back and dismantles me." he added under his breathe.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sumdac manner, several crooks were being taken away to police vehicles. Porter C. Powell stood outside, absolutely steaming mad. He glared at the crooks with such anger that it seemed to be melting them to the ground. Of course this greatly amused the Autobots, along with Sari. Even Fanzone looked slightly pleased with the expression the crafty dealer held.

"I want those criminals in the strongest hold you have! Lock them away and throw away the key! You hear me?!" the stout man shouted, stomping his foot.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya." Fanzone said waving him off. He led the criminals into the vehicle, but kept one, obviously the ring leader, outside. He put on as much as a political stare as he could without giving any sign he was thankful for this little villain.

This villain was a new one, one in his late teen years. He wore a dark, blue, tux suit, a white bow tie around the neck, complete with a top hat with a pair of bunny ears poking out on his head. His once white mask was held in the hands of Fanzone, revealing a somewhat baby face. "Ok you, what were yer doin in the Sumda-"

"Powell building now, Mr. Fanzone." Powell said with a grin.

"Right….what were you doin?" Fanzone said ignoring the man.

The rabbit man smiled politely up at the officer. "We just wanted those robots sir." he said nodding to the bag on the floor.

"Robots eh?" he said walking over to the bag and untying the rope. To his surprise, he saw it was Tutorbot, a gag over his screen face, along with Sparkplug the robot dog, tied in pieces of cloth. "These two? Why would you want them?"

The young man shrugged, a sweet smile still in place. "No reason."

"There is too a reason! This boy is in direct violation of code 35, area 58 dash 7! And he should be-"

"Hold on 'er Mr. Powell. I'll take it from here. No need to recite whatever I was going to say." he said, taking the boy to his car.

The two robots were released and were being led back to the big building. "Hello Sari." Tutorbot said with a wave, spotting the little girl on top of Bumblebee's shoulder. Sparkplug chose a different greeting and sprinted forward towards the girl, barking happily.

"What? How can they-we erased their memories!" Powell cried out flabbergasted. "Someone, stop that dog!" Powell shouted. But the police made little effort from stopping the puppy from reaching into Sari's open arms.

"Sparkplug!" Sari cried out jumping off of Bumblebee's shoulder and gathering the robot canine in her arms. "You actually remember me!" Sari cried out with delight and hugged the robot close. To her own shock, tears were forming in her eyes. Perhaps it was because being away from her home for so long made her miss the little gifts and joys she took advantage of. Even this dog who annoyed her at times seemed to be a happy memory from days before.

"Unhand that dog Miss Sumdac! That is Powell Industry property!" Powell yelled. He failed to notice the walking TV joining Sari and Sparkplug. "And give back him too!" he said. As he started saying this, a camera crew showed up, but before they could say a word, someone spoke up.

"Hey! Leave the kid alone!"

Most heads turned to the bunny boy glaring at Powell. "This does not concern you!" Powell said professionally. "Besides, I'm sure it was you who did something to these robots! That is destructive mannerism on private property!"

"I did nothing to those walking machines!" he cried out.

"Nothing indeed! An obvious lie!" Powell scoffed. The Autobots on the sidelines watched with interest, Sari holding onto her pet while she ushered Tutorbot to her side. It seemed once she finally got a reminder of home back to her, she won't be so willing to give them back without a fight.

"Don't you dare call me a liar! I may have tried to steal something, but you dare call me a liar! You hear me?!" the villain shouted, struggling against the holds on him. "And another thing, why would you want those robots anyway? They clearly don't like you if their going to that little girl!"

"What a robot wants is irrelevant. They belong to me and only me." he said.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that lonely. Don't you have enough single minded cyborgs to work for you already?"

"That's hardly the point! That dog and that Tutor is mine!"

"Geez, you're like a little kid. "Mine! Mine! Gimme! Gimme!" Why are you being so selfish?"

This brought an amused chuckle from the crowd and more steam on Powell's part. "Shut your mouth, you little delinquent! Those robots are mine and that is the end of it!"

"Really, I don't see those robots going all mushy over you." he commented and nodded at the sight of Sparkplug snuggling up into Sari's arms. Catching the glint in the boy's eye, Sari played the role of a helpless child and hugged the dog close while holding hands with Tutorbot. The crowd immediately cooed sympathetically for her and took several pictures.

"Robots don't have feelings!" Powell argued, finally fed up with this annoying kid.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that in front of mixed company." the bunny said glancing at the Autobots, who really seemed offended (especially Ratchet). "Or are you really that heartless as to take away a little girl's dog and friend? Hmm? Really now, what kind of monster ARE you?" he said feigning shock.

The crowd of cameras and reporters remained silent as they turned their attention to the head chairman. He nervously glanced at them and then glared furiously at the bunny, who smirked back.

"Fine! Keep them! They're defective anyway!" he shouted and turned on his heel into his building.

"Keep telling yourself that!" the boy shouted after him, rousing a laugh from the crowd. Fanzone, not bothering a hold down a large grin, helped the villain into his vehicle and closed the door. Oddly enough, the bunny boy looked like he was in complete victory than lose. Sari rushed over and peeked in through the window.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

The top hat boy shrugged. "I was just stealing something, and he made me mad. That's all."

"But why did you help me?"

"Help you? Why, I don't understand what your saying." the boy said with a smile. Sari stared confusedly at the white bunny until the sirens went off above him. "By the way, you can tell those reporters that I am the fabled White Rabbit!" he said. As he drove off, he erupted in high pitched cackles that sounded both innocent and insane.

"Wow…another nutcase to add to our list of humans we meet here." Bumblebee said scratching his head.

"Yes, but at least this one seemed friendly towards us." Prowl said thoughtfully.

Sari looked down at the dog in her arms and to the Tutorbot at her side. She smiled a bit. "Yeah, someone on our side for once." she said.


	8. Where did she go?

Phew! I finally decided to update this thing! All this talk of Tranformers got me excited for this fic once more! :D Do enjoy! And keep on commenting! The more comments tells me you love it!

* * *

"Uh…where'd you go Arcee?" Bulkhead said loudly. When he received no answer he grumbled and went into the next room. "Man…Optimus leaves for ONE minute and I lose her!" he grumbled, remembering what happened only minutes ago.

_Optimus walked out of the room, smiling slightly at the pink bundle inside the med bay. She gave him one last smile before he walked out into the hallway. He turned to his fellow Autobot, only to catch movement outside the window. His old senses told him that it wasn't supposedly friendly. He turned to Bulkhead and patted his shoulder. _

"_Stay here. I'm going to check something out." he said and then transformed to roll out of the base. Bulkhead waved him off, turning around to see the med bay empty! _

"Where did she-"

"We're back!"

"Oh slag!" Bulkhead cried out and hid in the hallway.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"Aw slag! Slag!" Bulkhead hissed, tapping his fingers worriedly on his chin. "If Optimus, or worst, Ratchet, see's Arcee's gone, I'll be in BIG trouble!" Bulkhead thought. "I gatta find her before-"

"Bulkhead, what are you doing?"

The big green bot nearly had a spark attack. He turned around to see Bumblebee looking oddly up at him.

"Oh Bumblebee! You gatta help me!" Bulkhead whispered.

"What is it?"

"It's Arcee! She-"

"What?! What happened to Arcee?!" Bee cried out.

"Nothing! Well, I hope nothing."

"What do you mean you HOPE nothing?!" the yellow minivan yelled.

"Shh! Keep it down! I accidentally lost her…"

"You LOST-" Bulkhead slammed a hand over the bot's mouth piece, nearly taking him out in the accidental punch.

"You gatta help me little buddy! If Optimus or Ratchet see her gone, they'll scrap me for sure!"

"If they don't **I will**!" Bumblebee hissed deathly, his blue optics turning into firey slits. For the most part, Bulkhead believed him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask Bumblebee to help.

"Look, I'm sorry! But can you help me? Please?"

"Hey! Where is everybody?!"

"It's Ratchet!" Bumblebee hissed. "You go distract him! I'll go find Arcee! She couldn't have gone far!" he said and sprinted off in one direction while Bulkhead ran in the other.

Bulkhead ran into the main room with a loud cry, "Hey you guys!"

Ratchet, Prowl and Sari turned to the mech coming into the room. "Bulkhead? What were you-"

"So how was the mission?" Bulkhead interrupted Sari before she could ask any suspicious questions.

"Um, fine." Ratchet started. "We brought home some new friends." he said glancing at the two bots at his feet. "Though ONE of them did leave a stain on my back seat!" he snapped glaring at Sparkplug.

"Hey! It's not his fault!" Sari cried out while running over to pick up the barking dog. "He wasn't being taken care of lately! Those jerks must have left him to rot in some corner I bet…" she said petting fondly the dog. The little robotic canine responded to the affection and cuddled in her arms. "Maybe I need to update you and Tutorbot...just in case!" she said smiling. She thought more of her old precious companions wellfare than the outcome of her key on them. And worst comes to worst, they'll have a spark like the Dinobots, or Soundwave.

At the thought of that Sari almost reconsidered.

"I don't care! He made a mess inside me, making me smell like a-"

"Perhaps-" Prowl intervened calmly. "We can discuss this later? After we settle our new occupants into their rooms?"

"Fine." The mech snapped. Sari only smiled and ushered her bots along.

Once the info processed in the bulky mech, he jumped. "No!" Bulkhead cried out. The cry made everyone turn to him surprised.

"No? Why?" Sari said.

"Um…b-because, Bumblebee's fixing it up! Yeah! They can't go in yet! It' a mess!"

"They'll sleep in my room." Sari said. "No big deal."

"Hey…where IS Bumblebee? And where's Arcee?" Ratchet said looking around with a suspicious glare. It landed on the nervous green mech, along with the Prowl's and Sari's.

"Umm…." Bulkhead uttered, twiddling his fingers. "So, how about those upgrades Sari?" he asked trying to avoid the hard stare from Ratchet. It was inevitable as the mech was forcibly turned to face a very angry medic.

"**Talk**." the medic threatened, holding out his shield generator, snapping it in his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bumblebee searched high and low in the back of the base. "Arcee!" he hissed into every room. But he found no sign of the female anywhere, no matter where he searched.

Finally however, he went into Prowl's room, looking in and then running off, only to scramble back clumsily as he finally spotted the pink Autobot in the middle of the room, staring up at the great tree. He heaved a big sigh and rested against the door frame. "Good." he whispered.

She stood on her own two feet as she stared dazed past the leaves into the starry skies. She seemed almost in a trance as she looked into the open air. Bee was almost scared to move forward, afraid to disturb the girl in her peaceful moment.

Bumblebee gulped a bit and hesitated to enter. He didn't take two steps into the room when the femme turned around at him. Her expression was like she knew he was there all along and seemed like she was turning to him for an answer for her unasked question. Bee froze when her eyes landed on his, suddenly feeling like he was intruding in something private.

"Uh…Hi!" Bee said awkwardly with a wide grin. He casually strolled to her side and looked up at the tree. "Nice tree the nature nut has in here, huh?" he said.

Arcee said nothing and simply stared at him. Her optics seemed to glow in the darkness. But then again, since they're nothing but light, they can. Still, to Bumblebee it felt more than just a light shining out from her head. It was like a star glimmering in her body, ready to shoot off into the skies at any given moment.

Bumblebee jumped, realizing he had been staring at her optics. "Ah, um, w-why are you in here by yourself?" he stuttered out in a flustered breathe.

Arcee merely blinked and turned to the tree. Bumblebee too turned upwards and saw she was looking past the leaves and into the stars. It was a cloudy night, so very few could be seen.

"Ah! The stars!" Bumblebee said grinning. "Yeah, I love watching them too…sometimes." he added under his breathe. Usually he'd fall asleep on the couch after playing video games for hours. But sometimes when he's out on patrol he would look up and see the beauty of them from time to time. And he remembered his wish not too long ago. The irony of it coming true on something so simple as a wish he never truly belived to come true.

'I've been hanging out with Prowl too much.' he thought with a groan.

"They're pretty aren't they?" Bee said. He didn't expect a response, but he was hoping nonetheless. At this point he would have settled for a frown.

Arcee kept her eyes upward, concentrating on a certain cloud. It slowly moved in the sky, covering something up. She seemed to be anticipating it somehow.

"Hey Arcee?"

Arcee blinked and turned to Bumblebee surprised, making the bot blush. "Um, I was wondering." he said scratching his head. "If you ever remember who you are…do you think you can still stay here?" he asked shyly. After a moment's pause he quickly added, "W-With us of course! The whole team! The boss bot, Prowl, Bulkhead, Sari and…well those guys any way." he said rolling his eyes angrily. "That glitch head shall remain unnamed in my presence."

Arcee stared at him for a long while, her expression blank. Bumblebee was starting to give up when her face brightened up to a soft smile.

"Yes."

Bumblebee's optics went bigger than basketballs! He stared at the female Autobot with his jaw dropping to the floor! "D-Did you just say-?!" he gasped.

Arcee giggled and beamed at the stunned Autobot. "Cee…stay." she said, forcing her voice.

Bumblebee couldn't help but let a large big goofy grin spread over his faceplates. "You can talk now?! That's great!" he exclaimed. He went over to her and took her hand to shake it. "Congratulations Arcee! You are no longer a mute! You might even be able to talk more than Prowl does! Of course you'll have to be taking lessons with me from now on!" he said with a grin. He then turned serious and then frantic and then leaned into her face, "But please don't tell Ratchet I called him a glitch head!"

Arcee giggled and leaned her head against his, smiling widely. "Cee…" she whispered, her forehead on his.

Bumblebee blinked several times while turning all shades of red. What was wrong with him lately? Why was he feeling like this? He never usually feels this way. It was all so new and scary. But at the same time...so exhilarating! He didn't know what to do, but he liked how her hand was holding his and her face was close. Her optics stared into his own, showing just how much they could sparkle.

"Uh…er…l-look at that moon!" Bumblebee exclaimed turning around to face the skies. His spark was pounding in his chest and his knee joints felt like either shaking or buckling over. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Arcee blinked at his strange actions and turned to the moon as well. Once her eyes spotted it, she froze. Her frame became rigid, arms dropping limply at her side, and her eyes became blank. She stared up into the sky, at the moon, lost in a trance. Her right eye then began to change; going from a pleasant blue to a bright lime green! It dimmed and lit up like a heartbeat, thumping to an unknown source!

Perhaps a message? A code? Or even a real heartbeat somewhere in the universe?

Whispers began to escape Arcee's mouth, none made on her own accord, but coming from somewhere deep within her systems.

Bumblebee blinked and turned to the strange whispers, shocked to see the same strange green light had come back in Arcee's right eye. What scared him though was the hollow expression the pink Autobot held. Emotionless, lifeless…dead. "Arcee?" he asked worried.

"ARCEE?!!"

The poor mech nearly leaped out of his chassis at the sudden noise as Arcee's right eye dimmed away back to blue and blinked back into reality. Ratchet came to a screeching halt into the room, seeing the couple standing close to one another. Immediately he began to glower at the two of them. "What is going on in here?" he growled.

"Um…n-nothing!" Bumblebee stuttered. "J-Just looking at the moon."

"The moon eh?" Ratchet said, clearly not buying his story. He stormed over to Bumblebee, looked straight into his optics with a menacing glare and said, "I know you're up to something boy! And you better think twice if you think I'm just going to stand by and let you do it!" he yelled.

Bumblebee began to sweat and waved his hands out nervously. "I-I didn't do anything!"

"My aft!" Ratchet shouted and abruptly turned to Arcee with a gentle fatherly smile. "Arcee my dear, would you mind giving us a moment?"

Arcee blinked confusedly at him. She turned to Bumblebee who gave her a desperate look of help. With a smile, she ignored the medic and grabbed Bee from his clutches. She hugged him close. "Cee!" she squealed, placing her forehead on his and smiling up at his optics.

While Bumblebee turned bright red from his horns to his wheels, Ratchet fumed in the sidelines. "I knew it." he growled. He furiously stormed out. Seconds later he stormed back in and pointed a finger in Bee's face. "I'm on to you Bumblebee! And if you think I'm just going to let you take advantage of Arcee, you got another thing coming!" he bellowed. "I'll tear you into pieces and sell you in the scrap market!"

With that, he stormed out, managing to knock off something from the shelf that crashed to the floor.

Bumblebee shook from head to toe. At the moment the scout didn't know what was worst. Facing off Megatron, or Ratchet.

"Cee!" Arcee squealed, hugging him tighter.

* * *

Oh deary me! What could this all mean?! Poor Bumblebee! XD he's so slagged!


	9. Who is she?

Ok, beware! This chaoter has little Arcee in it! In fact, it now goes into Blackarachnia and Optimus smut! XD What can I say? I love this couple! It has potential romance! Something I can enjoy easilly! So do enjoy and read out newest chaoter of "Fallen Angel".

* * *

Outside Optimus Prime walked cautiously around the perimeter. He soon decided to walk off the base interior and explore out into the streets, just in case whatever he spotted made a run for the shadows. With his headlights on, he kept his audio's wide open for any sign of trespassers. A small cat ran by, startling the mech but other than that, he noticed no movement.

"Huh…I could have sworn-" his sentence was cut off by sticky substance spraying over his lips! He gagged for a second or two before stickier stuff enveloped around his ankles and yanked him off his feet! He gave a muffled cry as he was pulled up in the air, trying to pull off the gooey gunk, but couldn't free himself from it! He knew no one would hear him with his mouth covered, so he went for his trusty axe, only to find it already gone! He saw it in the corner of his vision, pulled away on another thin strand of slimy goo. He reached for it but more of the mysterious substance sprayed around his arms, slapping them to his sides! He struggled to move but found he was stuck where he was. Only a few things could do this to him, and he had a pretty good feeling who would at the moment.

A slender leg appeared in the corner of his vision and a smooth voice hissed above his body. The red and blue truck transformer looked up (or down in his position) to the sly Decepticon femme, Blackarachnia. "You sure like to poke around in the dark don't you Optimus? It will get you in trouble one of these days." she purred.

His optics widened for a second at seeing it was the old comrade from long before. He tried yelling her name, but all came out were muffled cries by the sticky web over his lips. He gave a good shouting fest, trying to ask her what she was doing, before going back to struggling. Whatever she had in mind for him, it couldn't be good.

The femme smirked as she watched the mech squirm in her hold, finding some sort of pleasure in seeing her hostage trying desperately to escape her grasp. The spider genes within her praised this notion along with the cannibalism in her veins of seeing something so…_tasty, _weak and venerable in her grasp. Free and open for her to _play_ with.

Slowly she slid down from the large tree she was hiding in, lowering herself on a long strip of web. Now she was face to face with the leader, her multi red optics meeting his bright, wide, blue ones. She remembered she had blue ones just like him once long ago, but that was another time and another place.

"I would ask, as they say, how's it hanging. But I think it'll be a little rude of me." she said bringing a claw to his face and trailing it along his cheek, trailing a single sharp nail to his pointy receptors on his head. Against his will he shuddered to her touch. He tried to tell himself it was out of disgust and some fright, but the faint blush to his face told Blackarachnia differently. She chuckled deeply and pulled the mech closer to her face. "I never would have thought of you the shy type Optimus." she ran her hand over his receptor again, hearing a muffled sound coming from the captured mech. "Or ticklish for that matter."

She was teasing him. He knew this. He reminded himself that this was to distract him before REALLY attacking him. Optimus had some idea that she was doing this to torture him for what he has done to her before. Can't say he blames her.

"But really, I just came around to check up on this mysterious new…femme around the block." she said, her smirk dimming slightly while her red eyes flashed dangerously. "Who is she?" she asked, smile gone like melting ice, replaced with burning flames!

Optimus blinked, trying to say something but nothing came out through the sticky stuff. Blackarachnia tore off the web off his face, allowing him to gasp, "Her name's Arcee."

"I know just who she is!" she hissed. "What I want to know is WHAT she is doing here at the base with the rest of you fools!" She bared her teeth, her once gentle claw digging into his neck!

"She-She's just lost! She needs our help!" he said nervously. The fire in the femme's optics was not to be tampered with. And if her temper was the same as he remembered, then he would need to think up a plan to escape, FAST!

"Help like walking to her own ROOM?!" the femme growled.

At this Optimus fell silent, a faint blush spreading his cheeks and shrinking under her hard gaze. "You…saw that?" he said sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Yes I SAW that." the femme growled her other claw scratching his chest plate slightly. "Don't think I didn't see you getting friendly with the new, cute, little fembot! All you mechs are the same; a bunch of slacked jawed suckers falling for a pretty little face!"

"That's right. That's usually YOUR job." Optimus replied bitterly. A quick slash at his face silenced him.

"Quiet! I'M the one interrogating!"

"You know…if I didn't know any better…" Optimus started, trying not to wince at the stinging pain on his blue helmet and over his right optic. "I'd say you're jealous of the new femme."

At this the spider transformer let off a screech, her stingers stabbing into Optimus, yet never draining him. He however felt the stabbing wound and cried out!

"Don't you DARE insinuate such a thing! I have nothing to be jealous about little miss perfect in there!!" she shouted in his face. "She's just a dimwitted femme who can't fight her way out of a cyber block!"

His next words stung his spark, but he had to keep her distracted just a little longer. Swallowing his guilt, he said, "Except…that she's fully cybertonian-" Optimus was cut off by a hand grabbing his throat.

"I'm warning you…" she growled.

"No. I'm warning YOU!"

Without warning, Optimus yanked his arm back! It was then Blackarachnia saw that his cable was out and connected with something from behind! The spider didn't have time to turn around as a large stone pillar crashed into her back, sending both her and Optimus falling to the ground in one heap! Optimus grabbed the femme and rolled out of the way of the stone structure, safe from the thing crushing them both! Once safe, Optimus pinned the femme to the ground under him, making sure to hold down both her arms and her stingers with his hands!

"Now listen to me Blackarachnia. I didn't want to say those thins, but you left me no choice." he said, trying to show he truly felt sorry for saying something that stung his spark. "But you leave that little femme alone. She has done nothing wrong! And if you feel like you need to have something proven, then take it out on me." the Prime said in her face.

"Oh I'm planning to! YOU'RE THE one that's…" her voice trailed off into a choked sob and she turned her face away. "Forget it." she growled.

Optimus blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Just get off me!"

"No! Elita-one, tell me why your angry." he said in a gentler tone.

"Don't call me that! I'm not a Cybertronian anymore! But that little miss perfect in there IS! So…just go to her already!" the woman cried. Tears rolled down her multiple eyes, glistening her cheeks.

"Elita…"

"I said don't call me that!" she screamed.

Optimus fell silent and then sighed. "You really think this organic half really makes you that bad?"

The purple and gold transformer didn't respond and only bit her lip. Optimus stared sadly at her, leaning down to get closer.

"You're wrong Blackarachnia."

The femme's eyes widened slightly and she turned to the mech's truthful optics. She knew he would never tell a lie, and the way he stared down at her told her he was speaking from the spark.

"You have nothing to feel threatened by. You are just as lovely as the day I met you." he said, trying to keep his spark from jumping out of his chest plate! Every circuit in his system told him this was the perfect moment to say what he'd been meaning to say for the longest time.

For a moment, neither one moved, nor spoke. Both too stunned of what just happened. Optimus Prime just confessed his feelings.

Then quite suddenly the femme flipped the mech over her! He rolled on his back, her two stingers biting into his chest plate! Soon his world fell into darkness, with the last thing he saw was the slender figure standing up from the ground.

* * *

Optimus awoke just outside his base, his world precariously upside down. It was then he came to the conclusion he was once again tied up and upside down from a tree. He blinked seeing the stars still in the sky. Just how long was he out though?

Suddenly a sloshing, spraying sound went off into the air and something covered his optics! With his vision gone, he almost gave a cry as he felt something pressed to his lips. His spark jumped to his throat as a moan escaped whatever was pressed to his mouth. If he thinks he knows what's pressed to his lips, thick and succulent, then he could very well die a very happy mech right then. A tingling sensation raced through his systems, trying to cool down his excited engines and wires, yet failing miserably. Optimus felt as though he was overheating and nothing could cool him down! He doubt he ever will at this point.

Much too soon to his liking, the lip lock was over and he was left in longing. "I forgot to thank you properly for that time on the island." the thief of his first kiss whispered in his ear and then her warm fingers slipped off his face and her presence did not feel near.

"Elita?" he called out, his voice raspy and a little higher than usual.

No response came to him, but the loud, metal, stampings of his teammates did reach his ears, along with their worried cries. "Optimus! There you are!" Ratchet shouted in surprise and some relief. "Where have you been?" Bulkhead asked worried. "And why's your face all red?" Prowl inquired.

Staring at how he laid still in her wrappings, the others trying to free him, Blackarachnia didn't know what to think about the red and blue mech. Did she love him? A part of her does and always had. He was always the sweet one to her, and even when she was turned into this monster, he was still there to offer any help. That was just his character, and she would have to be an idiot not to love that.

But there was also that burning hatred in her that just wouldn't go away. The depression and frustration she lived through after all those vorns can never go away and for the rest of her life she was to be stuck as a beast. She believes it was his fault. Both his and Sentinal's, and she would never forgive them.

But at this point…after so many vorns, she was asking herself… had she ever hated them in the first place? Did she just want to find something to blame in her time of frustration and loneliness'?

But love him or hate him, he was always on her mind. Wondering how he sees her. Obviously different in both physical and mental issues. She no longer had her golden and violet body she was so proud of. She no longer was part of the Autobot forces. Both things were against her that would even change back who she was before.

But what he said…he sounded like he meant it. Truly. Yet she feels the nagging feeling in the back of her processor that dream of him ever loving her back dream was impossible. If only she could somehow change herself back to normal, so there would be no distrust, no anxiety or doubt. Go back to the before.

Before…so he could accept her with no hesitation.

A tear ran down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. Once she saw the mech was freed from her web, falling head first on the ground and rolling around in agony, holding his cranium, she turned away with a chuckle; disappearing into whatever darkness was willing to invite her in.

* * *

Whee! I really feel for the poor femme. Don't all of you? She's had it tough. Perhaps one day she will turn back to normal and be with her true love. One can only hope!


	10. Bedtime!

I'm so happy everyone is liking my fic so far! With the new season coming soon, I want to post up as much as I can so people can truly enjoy it.

* * *

Optimus was led inside by the mechs, taking him on the couch where he could sit. He rubbed his head painfully as the ninja bot stared at him oddly from his right.

"Why were you wrapped in that web?" Prowl asked calmly. "And what happened to your eye?"

Optimus chose to ignore, pretending to be too pained to speak. on his other side, which he failed to notice till then, was Arcee. Her eyes were blinking at the TV screen, staring at the scene before her. Mostly she would glance to the yellow bot, as though to make sure he was still there. Bumblebee was fast asleep on the ground, his body laying over the table. Bulkhead grinned down at the small yellow bot and picked him up. "I'll take him to his room kay?" he said, mostly addressing Arcee and Optimus; the femme seemed alarmed the yellow bot was being taken away from her side and grew worried. The leader mech looked sadly to the young female and turned to call out the red mech behind him.

"Ratchet?" Optimus called, wincing as he felt a pang in his head. "Have you checked Arcee yet?"

"No, not yet. But I'll do that now if you feel alright." Ratchet said, speaking about the prime's current injury.

"I'm fine. Please look at her first." Optimus said, smiling at the femme as her optics grew wide in fascination at what happened on the TV. where a dog was embraced by his owner and dramatic music played out. The medic nodded and walked over to the femme, coughing to get her attention. When her baby blue optics landed on him, he began to grow jittery. He couldn't seem to get over his awkward feelings of seeing the once intelligence officer, her sharp stare lost to a dull and defenseless stare. Pangs of guilt would run through his CPU, but he pushed them aside as to not rise any alarm towards Arcee.

"Uh, time for that checkup Arcee." he said, trying to keep the anxious tone from his voice. His only reply was a cock to the head and a curious "Cee" coming from the pink armored autobot. He smiled slightly and helped her stand, taking her away to his medbay.

Prowl stared after them, humming in thought. He then looked to his feet and saw Sari rubbing her eyes sleepily. Complying with her silent plea, he picked up the girl and carried her to her room. "Thanks Prowl." Sari yawned, resting her head on his large shoulder plates. Prowl only smiled at the girl and patted her back gently as though she were a baby.

"Anything for you." he said simply.

* * *

Ratchet placed the femme on his berth table, smiling as calmly as he could as Arcee stared at him. "I'm going to make a diagnostic check up on you, ok Arcee?"

The pink autobot only blinked, cocking her head to the side again. It seemed to be a trademark motion to her as her repeated word uttered from her lips once more. "Cee?"

Ratchet grinned a bit and moved to get some tools. He grabbed one that shined a light over her face, roaming it over to her neck. The screen behind him blinked to life, codes of all kinds running at a lightning pace across the screen while the wires within the femme were portrayed. The red and white mech continued this until he finished the scan with a hum. "Hmmm….It seems someone did you in good."

"How's it going in here Ratchet?" Optimus Prime asked walking into the medbay, the new dent formed on his helmet still there, despite his tries to fix it himself. The pink femme brightened up at the sight of the tall mech and he grinned at her.

"Well, I found something if you're wondering." Ratchet said typing away on a keyboard. "See here?" he said pointing to the screen. On it was a picture of Arcee's head, the picture turning around on itself and sharpening the image on a specific spot. On the back of Arcee's held a small gap, barely noticeable, but looked to be stabbed in. "I ran a check on this and found that the wires inside were fried up."

"So…what does this mean?" Optimus asked, patting the femme on the head. She giggled and grabbed his hand, hugging it to her chest. It seemed the young Autobot grew attached to the leader bot quickly.

"Either something happened to her that made her this way…or someone did." Ratchet said in a deathly serious tone. Optimus's optics went wide, staring at the medic with some hint of fear and shock on his expression. Ratchet kept his gaze to the floor, glaring at the tiles as though they were evil beings he wanted to step on. Even Arcee fell silent under the tension building up in the room.

"What do you think it was?" Optimus asked at last, feeling the strain build up in his own voice. He almost didn't trust it as he feared it would break something in the room; like a string attached to them all and one wrong word could cut it loose!

"…I don't know." Ratchet sighed rubbing his head. "All I know is…she's here. And relatively alright." he said glancing at the femme. She caught the look and gave a curious cooing sound, bringing a grin from the medic bot. He rubbed her head gently, careful not to touch the gap in his helmet. He received a delighted giggle and Optimus had to smile at the tender moment as Ratchet pulled her into a hug.

"You really were worried about her." Optimus said. The moment between the two bots did not break, even at his statement. He was amazed how similar the two looked now that they were close. They could be mistaken for a creator bot and his growing sparkling. Ratchet paused in his soft caresses, running circles over her back between her wing like attachments. His optics turned steely cold for a split second before sighing.

"I guess I feel very responsible for whatever happened to her. Perhaps it was during battle and she had forgotten how to fight back. Or didn't know friend from enemy. Either way, it's my own fault." he said. He released the femme, causing the pink transformer to blink in surprise and then coo sadly at the lost of a warm hug.

"I'm done checking her over now. You can take her to recharge." Ratchet sighed turning away. Arcee raised a hand to him, about to grab his arm when Optimus took that hand gently and smiled at her distressed expression.

"Come on. Its time I took you to your new room." he said, picking up the femme easily in his strong arms. He paused to think back what Blackarachnia said and shook his head. How silly can she be to think he would drop her for another femme? He carried her out, sparing one final glance at the depressed medic inside, but decided to stay quiet this time.

* * *

"Here we are!" Optimus said. "You will be bunking with Sari for a while."

"Yeah! This will be great!" the pigtailed girl cried out, jumping on her bed. Prowl gave a sigh, giving up his attempts to put the girl to bed and walked out of the room. "That's the last time I let you have a snack bar for a snack before bed!" he growled, which Sari replied with a stubborn stuck-out tongue. He gave Prime a fleeting glance, as though to tell him, "Their YOUR problem now."

Beside Sari's own bed was a spare metal berth spread out, brought in from the ship and large enough to hold Arcee's tall frame. At the foot of her bed was he beloved pet dog, plugged into the wall for a well deserved night's recharge. Tutorbot was also plugged into the wall, having a small snoozing symbol displayed on screen as he sat against a pillow offered kindly by the little girl. "Finally, another girl to hang out with!" she squealed in joy.

"Cee?" Arcee cooed curiously as she was set on the berth.

"I doubt that could happen Sari. Arcee doesn't seem to be able to find her vocal processors yet." Optimus said. "But if its feminine company you need, then I'm sure she would fit the role just fine since the rest of us, well, can't really act like femmes or look like them or…something like that." the mech said, ending it with an awkward stutter.

Sari just giggled. "Don't Optimus. I know what you mean. And don't worry! Tomorrow, we're going to crack this girl, and get her to talk at last!" she said enthusiastically, punching the air!

"Ah yes, um. Very good then. Now, off to recharge…or…was it sleep you told me?" the leader asked, growing confused in himself.

"Close enough." the girl laughed and climbed into her comforters. Optimus reached down to tuck the little girl in, giving her a gentle smile as she yawned. Optimus then walked over to Arcee, helping her lean back to femme and smiled up at the mech. Looking to the two females falling asleep, it gave Optimus that fatherly glow in his spark. He rather enjoyed it.

"Good night you two." he said once the femme was comfortable and Sari was beginning to snooze away. He turned off the lights and walked out.

"How are they?" Prowl asked just outside the doorway.

"Their fine Prowl. Both Sari and Arcee will be safe so long as we're here. Really, you need to loosen up." Optimus teased. His smile grew upon the mech's small blush, barely noticeable under his visor.

"That's hardly-"

"Hey Bossbot?" Bulkhead called out from his own room. On his head was an over sized cap hanging over his head while he held into a large teddy bear. The size of the bear might have been colossal to a regular child, but seemed to be the perfect size for the large mech, held his in his claw like paws.

"Yes Bulkhead?" Prime answered, somewhat disappointed to not be able to hear Prowl try and defend himself. Its not everyday you catch him offguard like this.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" he asked.

Optimus smiled at the titanic mech and patted his shoulder. "We'll be trying to find out more about Arcee. Try and see if we can get her to speak."

"Oh." Bulkhead replied. "Well, goodnight then." he said and walked to his own room. Prime waved him off and turned to say his bidding's to the ninja bot, only to find he was already down the hall. He smirked. 'So much for getting the chance to tease him some more.'

"Oh, and Optimus?" Prowl called back, stopped at the end of the hallway while holding a sneaky smirk. The red and blue leader quirked a brow at this a bit, growing suspicious. "I suppose that purple lipstick you had on was from someone we knew?" he yelled.

As soon as the words were out of the ninja's mouth, all heads in the bedrooms poked out curiously, laying their optics (and eyes) on the leader confused and surprised. Optimus felt his faceplates bloom into a royal red as he stuttered for a response. When no real answer came from him, Prowl began to snicker loudly, causing Bulkhead and Sari to do the same. "Busted." she whispered.

Embarrassed, and feeling quite angry with his haywire circuits, the tall mech shouted, **"BED!!!"**

Everyone jumped in surprise and bolted back into their rooms, shutting the doors tight (some laughing on the other side). Optimus was left steaming mad and humiliated, panting after his sudden outburstt. With heavy feet, he trudged back to his own room, muttering darkly, "Damn him Prowl."

* * *

I just love poking fun at Optimus. He's so funny when he's made fun of. So shy and cute he is! And prowl is not one to tamper with; you tease him, he'll tease back! Poor Ratchet! He feels so guilty! He thinks Arcee's like this because of him! And maybe she is! Who knows. We'll just have to find out soon!


	11. Lessons in Proper Grammer

Next chap up people! XD

_

* * *

Running…_

"_Keep running!" _

_Then falling. Falling into a great big dark place that seemed endless. Boundless. _

_And dark whispers, of a nameless evil hissing in the air. Filled with hate, greed… and __**hunger**__. _

_**GIVE UP!**_

"_I have to stop this…" _

_A figure ran in through the darkness until it fell into another kind of darkness. A dimension where the shadows were so dense that you can feel them crawl all over your body. _

_Then a light penetrated that darkness, blinding the shadows into nothing! _

**YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!**

_And a terrified scream rang in the air._

Bumblebee screamed, jumping out of his metal bed and fell to the floor with a clonk to his head. "Ow…" he muttered, sitting upright and rubbing his dented helmet. "Oy…what was that?" he said looking around the room. When he realized he was still in darkness, Bumblebee scrambled up to find the light switch. Now that he looked around, he gave a sigh to find he was alone.

The door next to him was rapped on three sharp times, startling him. "C-Come in!" he yelped.

Optimus Prime appeared in the doorway, looking into the room until he spotted Bumblebee leaning on the wall next to him. "Oh, there you are Bumblebee! I thought you left earlier."

"Huh?"

"It's past mid day. Or…noon, as Sari says." the red and blue mech said awkwardly, rubbing his chin in thought. "Or…did she say afternoon?"

Bumblebee's optics widened. "What?! I slept in?!"

"Yes." Optimus said, stepping aside as the bot rushed out. "And if you're wondering! Arcee is outside with Prowl!"

Bumblebee screeched around a corner, barely managing to not fall by pushing himself up with his hands and running out the doorway! Once in the open air, he spotted the pink femme nearby with Prowl, Sari on his shoulder and all looking very distressed. All three stood near the base, a clump of snow piled high beside them, showing the snow plow went by that morning. It was Arcee who noticed the yellow bot running over and she brightened up immediately at the sight of him. Prowl looked behind him and, for once, looked glad to see the hyper bot coming his way.

"Bumblebee. I was wondering when you would come." he said, voice bordering a tired sigh.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee asked. Arcee walked to his side as soon as he came and he gave her a smile.

"We're trying to teach Arcee to talk. You said she said something other than "Cee" last night right?" Sari said.

"Yeah." Bumblebee nodded. "But it sounded like she forced it. Are you sure you wanna force her voice so soon? Maybe just let her find it on her own?"

"We were considering that," Prowl said. "But there's nothing wrong with helping her find it." he said gesturing to the female. "Just a few quick lessons so we can understand her better."

Bumblebee looked between the two and then sighed. "Ok then. What did you get out of her?"

"Cee." both Sari and Prowl sighed. At the mention of her name, Arcee turned to them curiously. "I think she either forgot last night completely, or just doesn't like us very much." Sari added.

"Or perhaps she hasn't gotten the chance to get to know us better." Prowl offered, cheering up the girl a bit.

The yellow scout looked to the femme, who kept to his side throughout the conversation. It did seem she was back to her normal, naïve ways, no longer having glowing green eyes. At the thought of green optics Bumblebee thought to his nightmare, quickly pushing the thought away. "How about I try?"

"We were hoping you'd say that." the ninja bot said. Bumblebee sighed.

"And here I thought I was going to have a day off."

_____

"Ok…repeat after me Arcee." Bumblebee said later on. Both Autobots sat in Prowl's room under the tree. He figured this was the spot she was the most open, so this is where he'll teach her. Prowl, Sari and now Bulkhead watched from the sidelines as the two conversed. _"Bumblebee."_

Arcee cocked her head to the side. "Bee…"

"No, BUMBLEbee." the yellow bot tried again.

"Bu….Bu…Buuuu….." Arcee struggled, her voice starting to fizz out at the end with strain. "Cee!"

Bumblebee sighed. "Ugh…nevermind."

----

The two now moved to the roof. Another theory Bumblebee thought was Arcee was looking to the skies when she said those words. So being in an open area and close to the sky should make her feel more comfortable. Prowl and Bulkhead watched from the sideline with a can of oil in hand. Sari was playing with her pigtails bored.

"Bee." Bumblebee said pointing to himself.

Arcee blinked and copied him, pointing her finger at his chestplate. "Bee."

"Yes! Yes! Good!" Bumblebee said happily. The trio in the sidelines began to grin! Finally some progress!

Then Arcee pointed to her right, right to Prowl. "Bee!" She then pointed at a passing bird. "Bee!" It seems she thought "pointing" meant Bee.

Bumblebee grabbed his head and cried out, "No!!"

"Ha! You'd make a great teacher little buddy!" Bulkhead laughed.

"Perhaps you should try something else?" Prowl suggested, though his smirk showed he was enjoying the bot's frustration.

"Oh back off you slagheads! You try and see-"

"Slaghead."

The group blinked in surprise as they all turned to Arcee. "Slaghead. Slaghead. Slaghead." she repeated over and over in an innocent tone, oblvious to the insult she said.

"Nooooo!" Bumblebee cried out even louder as the mechs on the sidelines burst out into laughter.

---

At lesson number three, the group decided to go back inside since it was getting close to dinner. Sari ate at her sandwich with Tutorbot at her side and Sparkplug resting at her feet. She used her key on them already, and already both were working much more "alive" then before. Tutorbot had a habit of correcting everyone's bad garmmer from time to time and Sparkplug would bark at passing birds whenever possible. The trio who watched Bumblebee fumble with lessons lost interest and were now watching TV.

"Ok listen." Bumeblee said, sitting across from the femme on the ground. "Bee…" he said patting his chest plate and then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cee."

The pink Autobot femme looked at the hand on her shoulder, and then to Bumblebee. "Cee…" she murmured.

"Bee." Bumblebee said placing his hand back on himself.

"Bee…" she mumbled, eyes concentrating.

"Ok then. Bee!" he said a little louder and placed a hand on her. "Cee!"

Arcee blinked at the gesture and raised a hand to herself. "Cee." and then pointed to the scout. "Bee."

"Yes! Yes!" Bumblebee exclaimed with an excited grin. The excitement spread into Arcee as she smiled as well. She did the process again. "Cee!" she squealed hugging herself!

"Yes! You got it Arcee!" Bumblebee said proudly. 'After four hours too.' he thought.

Arcee placed a hand on his chest. "Bee." she whispered.

"Yes. Bee." Bumblebee sighed releived. He was caught off guard as her arms encircled his neck and she hugged the mech towards her face.

"Bee…" she whispered again, only this time her optics sparkled brightly into his own.

"Uhhh…" the bumbler bee stammered out dumbly, once again feeling his faceplates heat up for the millionth time that week.

"A-HEM!"

The yellow mech jumped and turned to see not only ratchet staring, but the whole crew! Optimus held a faint blush as he stared at the scene, embarrassed to be witnessing such a scandalous act! Prowl and Sari held smirks that clearly showed he was going to be living through some serious teasing in the near future. Bulkhead just stared at them confused. And Ratchet…well, you can imagine his expression.

"I believe that'll be enough lessons for today." he growled.

* * *

LOL Ratchet caught on pretty quick there, didn't he? Poor Bumblebee's always caught in these situations. Arcee's getting closer and closer to talking regualry! yay!


	12. Lucnh Delivery

Whee! Next chapt! I know the new season is already up, but I still have hopes Arcee will appear anyway! XD

* * *

Some days later Sari visited the city prison, the same that wacko Prometheus Black stayed at. She found the villain in a cell, comfortably laying on the bed while whistling a soothing tune. When he heard his visitor, he turned to grin at her. "Hey, if it isn't the little girl with the robotic mut."

Sari didn't know whether to smile or frown at the comment and glanced at her canine.

"He seems different than last I saw him." he said now grinning at the yapping pet.

"I updated him." Sari said with a smile. "But weren't you the one who changed him?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." the white rabbit said, examining his fingernails. Sari stared at him lost.

"But you were the one who stole them! You had to have done something to them!" she insisted, her red eyes almost glaring at the boy.

"They must have hit their heads and jumpstarted something fond in their memory banks Miss Sumdac." he said calmly whilst taking off a piece of hair off his shoulder.

Sari hung her head, staring at the bot scratching his make-believe flea's. "I'm not Sumdac. I'm just…Sari." she said sadly.

At the sad tone of her voice, the young man looked to her questionably. "Now hold on there! Who says?" he demanded.

"Mr. Powell. He said I didn't even exist." she mumbled.

"Now wait just a second!" the boy cried out. "Did your father call you Sari?"

"Yes." she mumbled.

"Did he tell you to call you father?" he asked.

"Yes." she said now looking at him oddly.

"Did he say he will always love you and care for you like his own flesh and blood?"

"Yes but-"

"Then what's the problem? If the person who matters most called you daughter, then what does it matter what everyone else says?" he asked.

"But there are no reports I even exist! How can I-"

"Reports and documents are just papers that people write on." the boy interrupted the upset girl. "They can tear easily and be forgotten in a trash bin! I see YOU standing before me, breathing and living. That's all the proof I need."

The redhead stared flabbergasted at the brunette inside the prison cell. Shaking her head and digging into her backpack, she brought out a small box. "Here I made you something. For helping me that one night."

The young man smiled at the present handed to him through a small hole. He opened it to a lunchbox and inside little tasty treats. He popped one into his mouth, grinning ear to ear. "Wow, thanks. You didn't have to though. I had a grudge against that Powell already. Making his day bad made mine better, even from behind bars."

Sari laughed a bit. "I just wanted to show my appreciation is all." she said. "I know prison food isn't all that good."

"You guessed right little lady." he smiled, placing the box on a table. "I'll save the rest for later. Gatta make it last you know."

Sari nodded and shuffled her feet. "You sure don't like a villain." she said plopping herself on the floor. "You didn't want to kill anyone, steal anything valuable, and you don't even act mean."

"What makes you think what I was trying to steal something not valuable?" he questioned, confusing the girl. "Besides, I'd like to think of myself…a gentlemen among thieves. My mother always told me, everyone would rather talk to a gentleman than scum."

Sari smiled slightly and bit her lip. "I hear your real name was Sam." she said.

"Yeah. But I still like to be called the white rabbit." the boy said flopping back on his bed. "Makes me sound like a cool character in a cartoon show you know? Instead of just boring old, Sam." he said rolling his eyes. He gave a pout. "But I wish they let me keep my hat."

Sari smiled. "I think I could-"

"Nah, kid. I think you're in deep as it is for talking to me. Powel put me in this cell, making sure I pay for making him look like a fool on TV." he said.

"He's such a jerk! I can't believe you got sentence for life!" Sari said frustrated.

"Yeah, not even the police could lower my sentence a little once he bribed the big time bosses around here." he sighed. Seeing her startled expression he gave a small smile. "That's what happens when you mess with power kid. It bites you. _Hard_." he said shrugging and then added with a grin, "But in my case, it was worth it to see him look like that live!"

Sari had to grin as well, giggling a bit. "Don't worry! As soon as my Dad comes back, you'll be released! I think he'll even offer you a job!"

"Actually, I already have one! Or…had one." he pouted. "But thanks for the offer! I'll think about it."

Sari stared at the boy in the cell, with a concerned yet curious face.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Why'd you help me in the first place? Was it that grudge you mentioned?" the little girl asked.

The young man inside smiled gently. He sat up from his bed and walked to the wall that separated them, kneeling in front of her. "There's more to it than that." he said, tapping his arm. Sari stared at it questionably and than looked at him. "Let's just say I have a favor to return. And in the meantime, I'll be your guardian angel." he said with a wink.

It was then Sari realized just how handsome the boy was. And seeing how he was giving her a mysterious smile made her blush. "Um, ok then."

"Sari Sumdac. Visiting time's over." a police man said.

"See you real soon kid." Sam said flashing a smile at her still. Sari gave a fleeting grin before running off with her dog trailing behind her, still quite dazed by his dazzling smile. The White Rabbit watched her go, his grin fading into a frown. He rubbed his arm, a forlorn look in his eyes.

"Oh how big of a favor I owe you Sumdac." he sighed. "I can only do so much."

With that, he lifted the sleeve, and showed a robotic arm, glinting in the light. A sharp blade transformed from his fingers, turning into razor claws! He grinned as he sliced at the cell wall, staring as they crumbled before him while setting off the alarm. "So I guess I'll have to do what I can for now." he smirked.


End file.
